


9.Lost and Found

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank manages to get lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> These tour bus one shots are a lot of fun! God I just can't end em! I always write more, so I guess I will just keep writting them until I post an ok chapter story. Enjoy, hopefully

Random street in the US  
5:00am

Frank's p.o.v

"Fuck this. Where am I?" I muttered under my breathe, head frantically snapping around to gaze at my surroundings

Ok so I shouldn't be this scared, but I was. I had no clue where I was and the best memory I had before leaving the bus was that it was near a gas station on a ditch full of grass. If only I was smart enough to stay there and not go for a walk in an area I didn't know ....

Why did I have to be stupid? Well at least I can hope that the guys will notice someone's missing and go searching for me. Hopefully. Oh my God! What if they didn't... I would be lost forever. Ok maybe I could figure out how to reach them

I buried my hands in my huge pockets to find no phone and no cigarettes. Great, this is gonna be fucking impossible. No lighter either...

* later that morning*

Gerard s p.o.v  
7:30am

I giggle at Rays jokes, every time. It didn't matter what he was saying cause I knew he's just happy that I like it when he's goofy. I just bat my lashes and give out my brightest smile. I loved fucking with Toro...

We were on the couch, Rays arm around my shoulder, and my head on his. The blankets are wrapped around us cause it's still fucking cold outdoors, and just mounds of empty bottles of whatever we could raid from the grocery stores is cluttering the floors

Ray was telling another joke when my phone rang obnoxiously. I reached for it, smiling at Ray still as a sign to keep rambling

I realized it was a phone call, and at an unknown number. I answered after telling Ray to pause

"Hello-"

"Gerard! Please, I need you to come fucking get me. I'm out in the cold, I have no blankets and no Ray to cuddle with. I've been lost for hours and I just now found a place where I can use a phone and-"

I rolled my eyes " where are you Frank?" I said calmly. Leave it to Frank to get lost as were on the road to God knows where

"I dunno, but all I see is stoned looking people, ugly bushes and miles and miles or nothing" Frank practically whimpered, I chuckled away from the phone. Frank was so cute when he was desperate, and his voice made me wish he was here, though

"That's super helpfull. That's like every street around here" I grumbled

*later*  
10:00am

"Oh my fucking hell, Frank this is the last time we trust you to do anything. We are so off schedule!" It was Mikey's voice as the bus approached a traumatized Frank on the corner of hell knows where he is?

Frank ran into Rays arms, and Gerard joined in hugging them. 

"Yea, warm people. Now let's all go eat and sleep together. And I get to have a cigarette from each of you" Frank declaired

Mikey just herds the other men inside, shaking his head as he started to bus back up

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting!


End file.
